


i can't turn off what turns me on

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Slight praise, this is just quick tender and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: “Choke me, please.”Hongjoong grins instantly, eyes lighting up like he’d been given the perfect gift.





	i can't turn off what turns me on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkhwa/gifts).

> ania said "seonghwa choking kink" and i said "ok"
> 
> thanks st vincent 4 the [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPha0h8TA5U) and thank u ethan for essentially beta'ing this short smut fic LMAO <3

Every time Hongjoong rides him, Seonghwa can’t take his eyes off how gorgeous he is above him. Eyes slipped shut, pretty pink mouth popped open with little pants and moans, legs shaking as he fucks himself on Seonghwa’s cock, hands scrambling to scratch at Seonghwa’s hips, tummy, and chest.

“You’re gorgeous,” Seonghwa breathes, running his hand up Hongjoong’s thigh.

Hongjoong laughs, and opens his eyes to meet Seonghwa’s.

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true.”

Hongjoong laughs again, slowing the roll of his hips, rubbing Seonghwa’s chest just because he likes the feeling of him under his hands. Seonghwa feels sturdy, and he has a pretty flush down his neck to the top of his chest and shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous too,” Hongjoong says, gently dragging his nails across the upper part of Seonghwa’s chest.

Seonghwa hums in response, a smile gracing his lips.

Their movements are slow, indulgent, Hongjoong occasionally lifting himself nearly off Seonghwa’s cock so he can sink back down and pull a low groan from his boyfriend. Seonghwa rests his hands on Hongjoong’s thighs, resisting the temptation to fuck up into him, resisting the temptation to take the reigns. 

Most of the time, Seonghwa liked pinning Hongjoong down, fucking into him roughly until Hongjoong was all whines and needy sobs. The control was addicting, made him feel hot and powerful. 

Letting Hongjoong take control, even just this much, was a different sort of pleasure. Twists in Seonghwa a bit shamefully, even with all the tenderness and affection Hongjoong offers him. The vulnerability is a bit much for him, almost too much, but Hongjoong makes him feel like he can handle it. The weight of Hongjoong’s small frame, his slender hands exploring all of Seonghwa’s skin, and taking what he wants, at the pace he wants, all of it made Seonghwa feel a little floaty even if he wouldn’t admit.

  
He doesn’t mean to make a needy sound when Hongjoong’s hands come up to his neck, featherlight and teasing.

Hongjoong raises his brow. “Did you want something, baby?”

Seonghwa makes another embarrassing noise, closing his eyes to avoid making eye contact, even though he knows Hongjoong’s pouting already.

“Tell me.”

“No,” Seonghwa refuses, knowing full well that Hongjoong just wants to humiliate him.

Hongjoong’s hands stay careful and light around his neck, knowing exactly what Seonghwa wants but determined to get him to say it.

“Come on, tell me,” Hongjoong insists, grinding down into Seonghwa’s lap to get him gasping.

“Why are you making me say it?” Seonghwa complains, intending to sound a lot less shaky than he actually did.

“It’s fun to tease you.”

Seonghwa groans again, throwing his head back a bit more against his pillow, maybe intentionally exposing his neck more. Hongjoong responds by giggling again, hands no longer on Seonghwa’s neck but instead fingers tracing up and down the sides of it. 

“And I want to hear you say it.”

Hongjoong is softer that Seonghwa in many ways, especially in the way he dominates. More teasing, more games, more sweetness too. He won’t push Seonghwa, but he’s not Hongjoong if he didn’t try to rile Seonghwa up. And Seonghwa doesn’t have it in him to fight, argue, or challenge more, wants to allow himself to feel good, wants to let himself to melt under Hongjoong.

So he does.

“I want—” Seonghwa swallows, unable to fully shake the little bit of embarrassment. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Hongjoong wraps one hand around the base of Seonghwa’s throat, but doesn’t apply pressure. 

“Choke me, please.”

Hongjoong grins instantly, eyes lighting up like he’d been given the perfect gift.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Hongjoong coos, and his hand finally squeezes the side of Seonghwa’s throat. “Tap my thigh three times if it’s too much.”

Seonghwa didn’t think he could feel this way— hazy, floaty, _ submissive _ but it happens whenever Hongjoong has his hand on his throat. It’s vulnerable, so vulnerable to have someone see him in this state, and have control of whether he breathes or not. The first time was even scary, but Hongjoong always takes care of him, always careful.

Hongjoong tightens his grip, fucking himself more intently on Seonghwa’s cock. It’s only enough that Seonghwa can still, just barely breathe, struggling to get air into his lungs, gasping and wide eyed. Hands grip and twist into the sheets under him. 

Hongjoong keeps riding Seonghwa’s cock, with pants and moans, loosening his grip after a few long moments. He only gives Seonghwa the briefest second before Hongjoong’s hand returns, gripping a bit more tightly. Seonghwa makes a broken, gasping, breath literally stolen from him by Hongjoong and his dainty hands.

Hongjoong repeats the motions over and over, letting go and then tightening, every time slowing his hips to just rock against Seonghwa when he does allow him air. By the third or fourth time, Seonghwa’s head is swimming, and the sounds from his mouth are desperate— desperate for air, desperate for release, desperate for _ Hongjoong. _

“Do you want to cum in me, baby?” Hongjoong asks, hands lingering around Seonghwa’s throat in a moment of reprieve. 

“Yes, yes, please.” Seonghwa doesn’t mean to beg, but he does.

“Wanna cum with my hands on your throat?"

The sound Seonghwa makes is so needy, so desperate— Hongjoong doesn’t hesitate to choke Seonghwa one last time, riding Seonghwa’s cock, chasing his own orgasm.

Seonghwa’s eyes are watery, his hand comes up to hold Hongjoong’s wrist, keeping him there. He struggles for air, squirms under Hongjoong and fucks up into him once or twice, but Hongjoong doesn’t scold him, not this time. 

Everything dissolves into desperation, until Hongjoong’s cumming all over Seonghwa’s stomach so intensely, he lets go of Seonghwa’s throat. 

Seonghwa cums right after, gasping for air. Each deep inhale is accompanied by a wave of pleasure, and Seonghwa’s shaking even more than Hongjoong.

“You look so good.” Hongjoong brings his hand to stroke Seonghwa’s hair soothingly.

Seonghwa hums, feeling almost small and definitely feeling sated. “Thank you.” 

Hongjoong leans down to kiss Seonghwa, slow and sweet, muttering “pretty, so pretty” into his mouth. Seonghwa wants to swallow up all the praise, wants to hear Hongjoong say it over and over, so he eagerly kisses back, wrapping arms around Hongjoong to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


End file.
